sonics beatuiful secret
by sonellen
Summary: sonic has been, for the past month, locking himself in his house doing something secret. no one knows what hes doing. one day shadow finds out. sonadow sonicxshadow


**Sonics p.o.v**

I shut the door behind me, locking it then placing the key in its special spot beside the couch. I had once again locked myself in my house. Once I was in there, I wouldn't come out until 3 hours later. I had been doing this everyday for the past month and my friends were getting worried about me. They wanted to know what I was doing in there, and why they weren't allowed to know.

The thing I was doing in my house was singing. Yes, singing. It was another one of my talents that i liked to keep secret. I couldn't tell anyone else, especially not shadow, i have a secret crush on him, and ill know hell think im lame for singing. I was scared. Scared that shadow would would laugh at me, and think my voice was bad. Scared that he'll think I've turned all girly.

I was scared shadow would hate me for it. I mean, the world's most awesome and fastest (and cockiest XD) hedgehog liking to sing. That seems pretty lame. And if shadow hated me, there was no way i'd have a chance with him.

I checked to make sure my sound proofed walls were working. And i started to sing. I had decided to sing boulevard of broken dreams, the lyrics matched how i felt, and also, it was shadows favourite song.i had been practising it just for him. I sang it over and over again, but soon my mind started thinking about my friends and the secret.

After the song, i sat down relaxing. My mind wouldn't let me forget about the fact that i would have to tell my friends and shadow about my singing sooner or later. I couldn't bare to let them know. I didn't have the courage. This was rare for me.

_Maybe a run will help my mind relax..._I thought while heading out the door and speeding off to my secret place.

**Normal p.o.v**

The blue hedgehog ran through the streets, dodging pedestrians and cars. He eventually reached a forest. Sonic walked through until in the distance a waterfall and field was in view. This was sonics secret spot. He was sure no one else knew about it.

Sitting down under a tree, sonic began to sing again.

In the tree however was shadow, sleeping.

**Shadows p.o.v**

i opened my eyes, remembering the dream i had just had. It was the same old dream i had had everynight for the past month. It was the one were sonic said he loved me and he kissed, then hand in hand took me away to a private forest were we sat and kissed. It sounded corny, but i was longing for it to happen. I had a secret crush on the blue hedgehog. I had a crush on him ever since the ark incident. I wish my dream would come true. I decided to go back to sleep, back to my dream were i was happier then ever.

My eyes opened again, my vision was blury from just waking up but my ears could easily here someone singing boulevard of broken dreams, my favourite song. The voice singing it had to be an angel, it was so soothing and beautiful. It reminded me of maria. The voice was like music to my ears. Only someone of great talent could make such a dark song seem happy. I wanted to sit here and listen to it some more, but my curiosity got the better of me, i looked down.

**Normal p.o.v**

Shadows eyes widened and he blushed madly at the source of the voice.

'Faker!' shadow yelped surprised that the beautiful mystery singing voice belonged to sonic.

Sonic looked up startled, seeing shadow sitting on the tree looking amazed.

'AHHH! O-oh...umm...uh h-hiya shads...' sonic blushed turning away.

Shadow jumped down next to sonic and sat with him.

After some awkward silence, sonic sighed.

'i guess you heard me sing...'

Shadow blushed some more,

'yeh...it was beautiful...'

Sonic blushed madly, his face turning as red as a ruby. His big crush had liked his singing, he even said it was beautiful!

Shadow smirked seeing sonics face.

'and you know what else?' shadow asked sonic, suddenly having confidence.

'...what?' sonic faced shadow

'i mistook your voice for an angels, i thought i had died and gone to heaven...'

Sonic was shocked; shadow had said the nicest thing to him. He felt tears forming in his eyes.

Shadow got his arm and put it round sonic, pulling him closer. He then used his free hand to tilt Sonics chin up.

'S-shadow what are you doing?'

'You'll see'

Shadow moved in closer placing a light kiss on Sonics mouth. Sonic gasped, not believing what was happening.

Sonic deepened the kiss, placing his arm around shadow.

Soon they had to pull away for air.

'Shadow, i guess now's the time to tell you, i-i love you'

'Sonic, I love you to.'

Sonic smiled, letting tears stream down his face. He hugged shadow tightly, shadow hugging back.

'But sonic, why didn't you tell anybody that you could sing?'

'i thought you guys would laugh, and think my voice is bad.'

Shadow smirked, 'your voice? Bad! How could anyone think that?'

Sonic chuckled nuzzling into shadows fir.

'Singing was what i had been locking myself in my house for..'

Shadow blinked.

'really? That's...that's a relief..'

'why?'

'well, i was worried about you...i thought you had turned emo and was cutting yourself, or you were secretly taking drugs...'

Sonic laughed 'drugs!'

Shadow smiled (which was rare) and nodded.

There was once again silence.

'so, are you going to tell anybody about your singing?'

Sonic sighed

'yeh, i guess i will now..'

Shadow smirked

'shame..'

Sonic sat up a bit, confused.

'why?'

'i wanted your flawless voice all to myself...'

Sonic smiled pulling in shadow into a tender heart-warming kiss.

Shadow returned the kiss, realizing that his dream had come true

**yeh..that's it...i hoped u liked it. Even though this isn't one of the best ive written. In fact this story sucks.. ^^;..so sorry if u hated it..:( i got the idea off ellatron3000 with her 'singing sonic' story. I'd like constructive criticism pls. And maybe some complements! ^^ thanx 4 reading! I guess r and r... **


End file.
